E ritorno da te nonostante il mio orgoglio
by SerePellizzari
Summary: ***SONGFIC*** Cosa pensa Kate mentre è seduta, sotto la pioggia, sull'altalena?


Sono seduta sulle nostre altalene sotto la pioggia e non posso far altro che riflettere. Come i fulmini che squarciano il cielo mi torna alla mente l'ultima frase che mi hai detto in questa terrificante giornata.  
_"You're right Kate. It's your life, but I am not going to stick around and watch you throw it away. So this is over. I'm done"_  
Non sapevo cosa risponderti, sono rimasta immobile a fissare il tuo sguardo spento mentre ti voltavi e uscivi da casa mia, dalla mia vita, hai deciso di mollare tutto e andartene e hai usato le stesse parole che ti ho detto io l'anno scorso nell'allontanarti da me.  
È la stessa situazione a parti invertite…

Anche questa volta però avevi ragione, ho rischiato nuovamente di morire, e se non fosse stato per Ryan a quest'ora sarei sul tavolo dell'obitorio di Lanie.  
Ma mentre ero attaccata a quel cornicione ho capito che non posso stare più lontano da te.  
Era te che chiamavo e che speravo venissi a salvarmi in quei momenti, avevi detto che mi saresti stato accanto _"Always"_, ma non hai mantenuto questa promessa, ti ho ferito e deluso una volta di troppo ed ora devo pagarne le conseguenze.

_E ritorno da te nonostante il mio orgoglio_  
_Io ritorno perché altra scelta non c'è_  
_Ricordando i giorni a un'altra latitudine_  
_Frequentando i posti dove ti vedrei_  
_Recitando i gesti e le parole che ho perso_  
_E ritorno da te dal silenzio che è in me_

Guardo l'altalena vuota accanto a me, quella dove un anno fa eri seduto tu quando ero venuta a riprenderti dopo quei tre mesi di silenzio da parte mia. No, non posso arrendermi, anche se il mio orgoglio mi direbbe il contrario, devo ritornare da te perché è l'unico modo che mi permette di riempire quel silenzio che ora c'è dentro di me.

_Tu dimmi se c'è ancora per me_  
_Un'altra occasione, un'altra emozione_  
_Se ancora sei tu_  
_Ancora di più un'altra canzone fresca e nuova_  
_Tu dimmi se ormai qualcosa di noi c'è ancora dentro gli occhi tuoi,_  
_Oh no…gli occhi tuoi_

Spero solo che tu mi dia un'altra occasione, non potrei sopportare un tuo rifiuto, anche se al momento lo capirei benissimo, so di averti fatto del male in questi anni, con tutte le volte che ti ho respinto o tutte le volte che mi sono presentata al distretto con un uomo, tu ti tiravi comunque indietro lasciandomi libera di scegliere, hai sempre posto la mia felicità al primo posto, l'avevo notato, ma facevo finta di niente e vedevo i tuoi occhi spegnersi, i tuoi occhi di quel bellissimo blu, mi mancano già tantissimo…ma il giorno dopo tornavi sempre e comunque e rivedevo ancora quella scintilla che implorava un "noi"…beh ora spero che quando ti rivedrò quella scintilla ci sia ancora.

_E ritorno da te perché ancora ti voglio_  
_E ritorno da te contro il vento che c'è_  
_Io ritorno perché ho bisogno di te_  
_Di respirare fuori da questa inquietudine_  
_E ritrovare mani forti su di me_  
_E non sentirmi sempre così fragile_

Io ti voglio ancora in mezzo ai piedi, con le tue strampalate idee sulla CIA, sugli alieni e su tutte le stupide teorie che sai tirare fuori solo tu.  
Ho bisogno di te perché sei tu che mi rendi felice, sei tu che mi sorreggi e sostieni in tutti i miei momenti difficili in cui mi sento fragile ed in cui ho paura e sei tu che mi dai la forza di continuare questa battaglia su cui avevo messo la parola "Fine" 4 anni fa. Insomma tu sei la mia forza.

_Tu dimmi solo se c'è ancora per me_  
_Un'altra occasione, un'altra emozione_  
_Dimmi se ancora sei tu_  
_Ancora di più la nostra canzone che risuona_  
_Tu dimmi se ormai qualcosa di noi c'è ancora dentro gli occhi tuoi,_  
_Oh no…gli occhi tuoi_  
_Se ancora sei tu_  
_Una canzone fresca e nuova_  
_Tu dimmi se ormai qualcosa di noi c'è ancora dentro gli occhi tuoi,_  
_Oh no….gli occhi tuoi_  
_Dimmi solo se c'è e ritorno da te_

Si deve esserci ancora qualcosa dentro di te che ti leghi a me, non puoi avermi dimenticato in così poco tempo dopo i 4 intensi anni passati assieme, devo rischiare, devo finalmente mostrarti i miei sentimenti, anche perché sono sicura che è ancora possibile far nascere, finalmente, un "NOI".

Ho deciso, mi alzo dall'altalena e mi metto a correre a perdifiato verso casa tua, mentre faccio questo prendo il telefono e ti chiamo, sento che squilla un paio di volte poi però mi butti giù.  
Non posso mollare, orami sono sotto casa tua, in pochi secondi sono davanti alla tua porta, prendo fiato e busso.  
Apri la porta e rimani spiazzato, ti capisco, non pensavi che mi presentassi a casa tua dopo quanto successo.  
Mi poni una semplice domanda  
_"Beckett, what do you want?"  
_Non ci penso due volte a darti la risposta  
_"You"_  
E varco la porta per baciarti.  
Mi allontani, e l'unica cosa che mi sembra giusto fare è scusarmi. Mi scuso per tutte le volte che ti ho ferito e ti ho illuso.  
Credo che in questo momento nella tua testa ci siano 200mila domande ed altrettanti dubbi, vuoi capire di preciso cosa mi ha convinto a fare questo cambiamento quindi poi mi poni un'altra semplice domanda  
_"What happened?" _  
Ti rispondo con una tranquillità che reputo io stessa disarmante, ma in questo momento ho in mente solo l'obbiettivo finale, ritornare da te  
_"He got away and I didn't care. I almost died and all I could think about was you.I just want you."_  
E a questo punto hai capito che sono tornata da te con il cuore in mano, voglio provarci, e come mi hai detto tu l'anno scorso _"Meriti di essere felice" _ed io ora non voglio più negarmi di essere felice.  
Questo per me è già un grande passo avanti, ma prima o poi riuscirò ance a dirti quelle due semplici parole…te lo prometto

_Parola all'autrice_

Ok, non so come sia venuta...l'ho buttata giù di getto in un'ora circa.  
Spero comunque vi piaccia...  
All'inizio volevo far partire questa storia da quando Rick lascia la casa, ma rivedendo la scena finale del'altalena mi sono chiesta "Ma a cosa pensava Kate in questo momento?" e così è nata questa ff...anche perchè quello che pensa quando è attaccata al cornicione l'ho già detto in un video XD

Ah lo so...lo so...devo andare avanti anche con la long, prometto che continuo il prima possibile, ho già quasi il nuovo capitolo pronto...oddio, no meglio dire che ho iniziato a scriverlo...ecco così va meglio =)

Comunque tornando a questa shot questa è la canzone:


End file.
